Mine
by dragonflybeach
Summary: Drabbles of Draco, his daughter, and Albus Severus Potter. Sequel-ish to Going Back, but makes sense without it.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Luna brought the children to St Mungos to see the new baby. Rye and Blaise were less than impressed, having seen enough other babies come to their own house. Callie had been somewhat disappointed that it was a _human_ baby. She had been hoping for a baby snorkack or something _interesting_. Cassie sat on the arm of Draco's chair as he held his godson.

"I yike dis one, Daddy." She informed him. "I keep dis one."

He smiled at her, with the patience of a practiced father. "No, sweetie. This is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's baby. They keep him. Scorpius is our baby. We keep Scorpius."

"No, Daddy," she shook her little head, blonde curls flying. She pointed at the baby he held. "Dis one mine. Unca Hawwy and Aunt Ginny baby. But I yuv him." She leaned over and kissed the baby's cheek. "My Ow-bus Se-wus."

"Okay, but he's going home with Uncle Harry." Draco told her.

"I go see him." She insisted folding her little arms across her chest. She was by far the sweetest and most loving of Draco and Luna's children, but she also had all the stubbornness of Draco, Lucius, and the entire Black family compacted into one little body.

The next morning, Draco woke to find Cassie standing beside his bed, fully dressed, with her dress on backwards and shoes on the wrong feet. He reached over to lift her onto the bed, but she pulled at his hands. "No Daddy! Get up! We go see my Ow-bus Se-wus!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie wanted to go see "Ow-bus Se-wus" every day.

Luna and Ginny thought it was cute, and didn't see any harm in it. After all, she was two and a half years old. Soon enough, the novelty would wear off.

On the day baby Al was two weeks old, Draco and Cassie made their daily trek to Grimmauld Place . Cassie ran over, climbed up on the chair Ginny left beside the crib for her, and peeked over the side.

"Hey Ow-bus Se-wus." She chirped in her sing-song toddler voice.

Baby Al smiled at her.

"See Daddy?" she pointed. "He yuvs me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny floo called on a Thursday night, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Al said his first word." she informed them. "You'll never guess what it was."

"Cassie." Draco and Luna both answered.

Ginny laughed harder. "We should have known."

Cassie folded her little arms. "My Owlbus Sev-wus loves me."


	4. Chapter 4

They always held hands. It began when Albus Severus was learning to walk, so Cassie held his hand and walked beside him. From that day on, whenever the two of them walked anywhere, they held hands.

Cassie was five when Draco pointed out to her that it really wasn't necessary.

"He's big enough now, sweetie. You don't have to hold his hand when he walks."

She looked at her father like he truly didn't understand.

"He's mine, Daddy. My Albus Severus. So I hold his hand."


	5. Chapter 5

The children were inseparable. Their parents had very few photos of Al without Cassie or vice versa. On several occasions, one child had gone on vacation with the other family because the two were so distraught over being separated for any length of time.

What puzzled Draco was how they would sit and play quietly, almost never speaking a word aloud.

He mentioned it to Luna one day. She of course, knew the answer.

"They don't need words." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Six year old Albus Severus stood before his father with a very solemn look on his face.

"Dad," he began. "I told Rose she could marry James, and live with us all the time. She said she can't marry him, because his parents are her aunt and uncle. Does that mean I can't marry Cassie?"

Harry smiled. "No son. You can marry Cassie."

"What about her father is my godfather?" he asked, biting his lip.

"No, that's okay too. You can marry Cassie."

The child broke into a brilliant smile. "Thanks Dad, I just had to make sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Other babies came along. Rose. Hugo. Lily. Lyra.

Cassie was more interested in them than any of Draco's other children.

But she what she felt for any of them didn't hold a candle to her relationship with Albus Severus.

The summer before she left for Hogwarts, Cassie was reading a book to Lyra as their father watched.

"You'll be a wonderful mother someday, Cassie." he told her.

"Do you think so?" she asked him, tilting her head. "Because when I dream about the future, I always see myself with just Albus Severus and a cat."


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy." Cassie skipped into his classroom.

All of his girls skipped.

"Professor Trelawney wants to see you about my Divination homework. She thinks I was being cheeky."

Draco looked at her over the assignments he was grading.

"Were you being cheeky, Cassiopeia?"

She grinned at him. "She assigned us to make a prediction of the future. So I wrote "Cassie Potter" on the parchment."

Draco sighed, and bit his bottom lip to supress a smile. "That's not what she had in mind and you know it."

She rolled her eyes. "We know I'm right. And she hardly ever is." she rounded the desk and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm going to write to Albus Severus now. See you later, Daddy."


	9. Chapter 9

The summer before Al Potter started Hogwarts, he informed his parents that he now wished to be called Severus.

"Well, that's fine, I suppose." his father shrugged. "But why?"

"Because I've read a lot about Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard. But sometimes he could be rather manipulative, and he used people to suit his own purposes, including you, Dad. Severus Snape was was very brave man. He was an extremely talented wizard, and much more intelligent than he let anyone know. And he loved, very deeply, and remained loyal to the one he loved all of his life."

Harry nodded, understanding the boy in front of him was unfailingly loyal to the one he loved. "That's a very mature, very intelligent answer, son."

The boy grinned. "And Cassie likes it better."


	10. Chapter 10

They didn't hide in broom closets. However, no one had ever seen them kiss, either. They were always together, walking together, holding hands between classes, sitting together in the common room or the Great Hall, or studying together in the library. They were the same as they had always been, inseparable, and seeming to communicate without words.

After two overly hormonal teenage boys, and with another teenage boy coming along, Draco wasn't sure whether he was relieved or worried.


	11. Chapter 11

The Christmas after Sev graduated from Hogwarts, he gave Cassie a ring for Christmas. He also kissed her for the first time in front of their families.

Three fourths of the parents tried to talk some sense into them.

They were so young. Sev had just started auror training. Cassie wasn't quite finished with healer school. They'd never been on a real date. They'd never spent time with anyone else. They hadn't _lived_.

Luna smiled and told Sev it was about time.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco and Cassie stood outside the double doors, waiting for the change in music to cue them that her sisters had finished their walk down the long aisle.

She put her hand on her hip. "Daddy, you've had twenty years to prepare for this day. Don't you dare cry."

He squeezed his daughter's hand. "That doesn't make it any easier to give you away."


	13. Chapter 13

Three years later, Draco and Luna received an emergency summons to St Mungos.

Cassie had collapsed in the labor and delivery unit while making rounds. Her coworkers were desperately trying every method they knew, magic or muggle, to resuscitate her. No one knew what happened to her. It was like her heart just … stopped.

Word had been sent to the Ministry to locate Sev, who was on a mission.

Her parents clung together in the waiting area. Someone began shouting about bringing aurors in. Something about a mission gone bad.

Draco looked into the devastated eyes of Harry Potter, and he _knew._

He walked into the room where the healers were trying in vain to save his daughter and told them to stop.

Cassie was with her Albus Severus.


End file.
